Growth of pathogenic agents within or on compositions to be placed within the body, such as for example in treating bone defects or conditions, is undesirable. Such compositions are often placed in containers or packages where they are then stored and remain until just prior to use. Such compositions may be subject to growth of pathogenic agents while in storage thereby rendering them unsuitable for placement within the body.
A composition where glutaraldehyde is used to bond to collagen is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,423. A bone cement composition including hydrogen peroxide and a stabilizer is the subject matter of US 2010/0159027. A method of sterilizing viscous, multi-component compositions is the subject matter of US 2010/0226820 where monomers are passed through a filter and then combined with other sterile components. In addition, other sterilizations methods are known which include application of radiation and exposure to a vapor or gas such as ethylene oxide. However, application of radiation for purposes of sterilization can lead to unwanted polymerization of a bone cement composition. Also, vapors or gases used for purposes of sterilization may not be able to penetrate into a bone cement composition, especially, when the bone cement composition is already packaged. There is a need for sterile compositions used in the treatment of bone fractures, bone repair, bone augmentation and the like. There is a need for compositions used in the treatment of bone fractures, bone repair, bone augmentation and the like which are sterile within packaging. There is a further need for methods of sterilizing compositions used in the treatment of bone fractures, bone repair, bone augmentation and the like or otherwise rendering compositions used in the treatment of bone fractures, bone repair, bone augmentation and the like antipathogenic, sporicidal, antibacterial, antifungal, antiyeast and the like.
Accordingly, one object of the present disclosure is directed to compositions for use as curable implants that include an antipathogenic agent, such as a sporicidal agent or an antibacterial agent or an antifungal agent or an antiyeast agent. An additional object is directed to methods of making a composition for use as a curable implant includes an antipathogenic agent. A still further object is directed to compositions for use as a curable implant which are sterile within packaging. A still further object is directed to methods of lowering the risk of infection to patients into which a composition including an antipathogenic agent is placed. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention or certain embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure and description of exemplary embodiments.